


Into The Slipstream

by MamaBear7319



Series: The Happier, Friendlier Timeline (2014) [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear7319/pseuds/MamaBear7319
Summary: The Avengers find themselves in a battle over New York again after a Super Villain prison suffers a containment loss.  Peter is stuck watching it on the news...
Series: The Happier, Friendlier Timeline (2014) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934734
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Part 1

The op breakdown wasn't as horrible as Peter thought it would be. Bobby, Johnny, and Wyatt actually seemed to enjoy it which surprised Peter. He still hated doing them and now he was leading it. He couldn't quite figure out how that transition had happened. It turned out that while there was no video of the three of them, there had been some reports from people saying they saw Spider-Man and someone on fire. The reports weren't necessarily believed without visual evidence but it was enough to make Peter nervous.

Peter also couldn't figure out how he had become the training coordinator. Bobby had always loved getting in the gym with Peter. It didn't matter if it was running on the treadmill, lifting weights, or sparring. He saw it as a chance to get better.

Peter quickly discovered that Wyatt was an expert at hand to hand combat. He knew a dozen different martial arts as well as the ones that were inherent to his tribe in Oklahoma. Peter turned him loose on Johnny and Bobby when it was clear that Wyatt knew way more than Peter did. In the back of Peter's head he really wanted to see Wyatt spar with Natasha. Clint was the only one that came close to being able to match her and that was just because he had known her for so long. She still outclassed him. Peter thought Wyatt might actually be able to give Nat some competition.

Johnny didn't love the gym. It took Peter a couple days to figure it out. He finally realized that the only reason Johnny was agreeing to train in the gym was because Johnny knew it helped solidify them as a team and gain the trust they would need if they had to face anyone again. It was a humbling moment for Peter when he realized he was leading his own team which of course turned immediately into mild panic.

Firebrand wasn't seen after their confrontation and there were no more fires. Peter wondered if somehow they had scared her off. The whole situation bothered him but it was rapidly pushed into the back of his brain as school took over. He thought they were all feeling the same unease which is why they didn't stop training together. But study sessions quickly replaced the research on fire mutants.

Biology was the challenging class of the semester. Chemistry, Physics, and Engineering were all classes that Peter could sleep through and still ace...they were just intuitive for him. Biology he actually had to crack open and book and study for the tests in order to maintain his A. Thus was born a weekly study session before the afternoon class that included Davis.

Wyatt and Bobby were not in the dreaded Biology class that plagued Johnny, Peter, and Davis but since the study session was at the house they had to endure the misery that the other three faced every week over a weekly quiz. They generally retreated to one of the upstairs bedrooms and either watched tv or played video games until the other three decided they had enough and leave for campus. Then everyone would meet at the Odyssey to try to forget about the quiz they had just taken.

Peter was flipping through flash cards quizzing the other two when he heard Bobby from upstairs. "Peter, turn on the tv."

Frowning Peter grabbed the remote. He was about to ask what channel when a shot of Iron Man filled the screen. Panic seeped through him as he watched his dad fire his repulsors.

_"The sky of New York is once again filled with the Avengers battling what seems like a multitude of creatures, although it doesn't seem to be a coordinated attack. We're getting reports that one of the prisons used to hold the likes of Abomination, aliens from the Chitauri invasion, and other villains the Avengers have kept us safe from, suffered a containment loss resulting in all of its prisoners being set free."_

Peter was on his feet. He was four hours away. Quinjet could get here and back in less than 2 hours. It would be over by then. Another image flashed across the screen of Bucky firing at an alien while engaged in hand to hand with someone he didn't know.

"Peter, there's nothing you can do. You can't get there in time." Peter felt Bobby's hand squeeze his shoulder.

"I can get you there."

The four looked at Davis in confusion.

"I can get you there." He looked over at Bobby, "We have some mutual friends. They were the ones that got me out of Australia." He looked back at Peter. "I can form something similar to a wormhole. I call them slipstreams. I can get you there."

Peter activated the Iron Spider suit. He knew he was risking a lot on someone he knew nothing about but these were his friends, his family, his dad. "Get me there." He looked over at Johnny and Bobby who had assumed their forms. "This isn't your fight. You don't have to go."

"Shut up and let's go." Johnny growled.

They all watched Davis open a small portal in their living room. Peter thought it was similar to the ones Dr. Strange created but this one wasn't orange. It was blue.

"Follow me." Davis stepped into the slipstream with Peter, Bobby, Johnny, and Wyatt right behind him.

Peter shot Wyatt a look.

"There's no way in hell you're leaving me here."

xxxxxxxxxx

FRIDAY had painted all of the escaped prisoners on Iron Man's HUD. It was going to be impossible to contain them all. While a lot of them had instinctively rained down destruction on New York, taking out their frustrations at being locked up for so long; others, the smarter ones, potentially the more dangerous ones, had simply escaped. 

The ones that could blend in with the stampede of innocent bystanders had. The ones that couldn't had just fled. When Tony figured out what had caused the breach there would be hell to pay. Half of these things he had been involved in their original capture. He really didn't want to have to do it again. "Cap, you've got three coming in hard on your six."

Steve instinctively threw the shield, knowing it would hit its target. It didn't stop the onslaught that was continuing to come. The Chitauri were blindly destroying everything in their path. With no unifying leader they simply destroyed. It reminded Steve of the Hulk...whom he really missed in the moment.

Tony ran through the data on his HUD. He and Rhodey were the only two that could see all the players on the board. "FRIDAY, why has Spider-Man's transponder lit up?" Dealing with a malfunction in the middle of a battle would be a nightmare.

"Uh, Tony...". Rhodey had seen the same transponder signal light up. He, however, had the benefit of facing in the right direction when a portal opened.

"That would be because Spider-Man is here and he apparently brought friends." Natasha's voice rang through the com channel as Tony's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Spider-Man...don't you have a test this afternoon." Tony ground out the words. This was the last place he wanted his kid to be.

"Yeah, so if we could wrap this up it would be great." Peter paused as he fired taser webs at a group that currently battling against Sam and Redwing. "Hey, can you do me a favor and paint the four others that are with me as friendlies."

"FRIDAY, paint Iceman, the guy on fire, the guy that just kicked a Chitauri through a window, and the guy making blue portals as friendlies." Tony was going to ground Peter. He wasn't sure how he was going to accomplish it but Peter was absolutely with out a doubt grounded.


	2. Part 2

Tony surveyed the scene below him. As horrible as the situation was less than ten minutes before, it seemed as though the tide was turning in their favor. He hated to admit it but Spider-Man showing up with four extra bodies had helped tremendously. It evened the odds and made them a little less outnumbered. He cringed a little at some of the stuff they were doing but if he were honest they weren't any more destructive than he was on a regular basis. And it was obvious Peter's training wasn't slipping. Peter was still in trouble but as long as no one got hurt Tony could live with it.

Peter fired web grenades at a group of Kree effectively taking them out of the fight. Karen had immediately tapped into FRIDAY when they arrived and had painted all of the targets on Peter's HUD. He quickly checked down on everyone's position. Bobby and Johnny were taking on anything that looked alien. Davis was sending anything that looked vaguely hostile through a portal. He grinned to himself when he saw Wyatt and Natasha taking on a group on the street. He propelled himself upward and caught a glimpse of Vision and Wanda taking down a group. It seemed like fight was coming to a close. Iron Man landed next to Steve in an open area next to the water so he swung that way and landed in front of them.

"Queens...thanks for the assist." Steve could tell Tony was fuming at the fact that Peter had shown up. He, on the other hand, was grateful for the much needed help.

Peter tilted his head and looked at his dad. He knew he was mad but given the option there was no way he wouldn't have come. He glanced over and saw Nat and Wyatt jogging over to join the group.

"Spidey, you need to bring your friends over for a play date." She looked over to Steve. I think we're about 98% contained. She glanced back at Davis who was coming over to join the group. "Where did you send the ones you portaled out of here?"

"An abandoned island about 100 miles to the west of Australia. It's less than one square mile so unless they can fly they're not getting off and they can't hurt anyone."

Steve stifled a laugh. "Ok, we can send SHEILD to go pick them up." He glanced up as the Human Torch landed next to Peter and Iceman slid down an ice ramp on his other side.

Tony fought the urge to flip over to the private channel to talk to Peter. "Spidey, my guess is more than one of you have a test this afternoon. You can tell me all about it when I see you tonight." He thought it would be better to cool off between now and tonight.

Peter checked down on his HUD again to make sure the rest of the team were wrapping without a problem. He looked around at his team. The word in itself felt strange but that's what they were. "Ready to go?"

Davis opened a portal and they were standing back in their living room moments later.

"We just fought with the Avengers." Johnny and Wyatt high fived each other then turned to look at Peter. "You do that on a regular basis?"

Peter frowned. "Not as much since coming to college, but yeah." He looked over to Davis. "Thanks for the transport. What's your story?"

Davis looked at the group in front of him. "I never intended to use my powers again." He glanced over at Bobby. "That's why Professor Xavier didn't introduce us. Using my powers means there's a chance my dad can find me." He looked over at Peter. "But it seemed to be worth the risk."

Peter looked at Davis. "You don't have to worry about anyone getting to you. In case the last 30 minutes didn't prove it, we have access to some pretty robust backup."

Johnny looked down at his watch. Had it really only been 30 minutes? He realized it was more like 45..."uh, Peter, Davis...were going to be late for class if we don't leave now."

Peter sighed and grabbed his keys and handed the flash cards to Davis. "Come on." Looking back at Bobby and Wyatt he added, "Order pizza or something for dinner." Going out tonight wasn't an option. He knew everyone needed time to rehash the events of the afternoon. Plus, his dad was going to show up at some point. He couldn't wait to find out how that was going to go.

xxxxxxxxxx

The five boys were sitting in various positions in the living room surrounded by pizza boxes when they heard a noise upstairs. Wyatt, Johnny, and Davis hadn't witnessed Iron Man's entrance to the house. Bobby and Peter both knew the sound was the roof entrance. Peter thought about getting up and heading him off but hesitated enough where he knew he no longer had time. All five boys turned and watched Iron Man walk into the living room, armor retreating back into its nanohousing. Peter thought he heard Wyatt murmur "awesome". If nothing else, Iron Man knew how to make an entrance.

"Hey dad. Want some pizza?"

Tony looked at the group of boys sitting in the living room. He of course knew Bobby and he recognized the one fighting with Natasha and the one with the portals. He was surprised to see Johnny Storm. He knew his sister and brother-in-law and had not expected to see him now. "No one is hurt, right?"

Peter fought the urge to stand up. "Not a scratch. And I think the three of us did ok on our test."

Tony let out an internal sigh of relief and walked over to sit next to Peter. "Hand me a slice. And everyone start spilling their backstory."

Peter grinned and handed his dad a piece of pizza and made introductions. "Davis, Wyatt, you know Bobby, and Johnny."

Tony took a bite of pizza. "Johnny, I know Sue and Reed. Do they know about your alter ego?"

"Yes sir. Unfortunately. They and Ben, Reed's pilot, were exposed to the same cosmic radiation I was. It affected all of us differently." Johnny pulled his knee up to his chest from his position on the floor. He hadn't really told anyone other than Wyatt the extent the other three had been affected.

Tony frowned. "It explains why no one has seen them in a while. I'll call Reed and see if there's anything I can do." He looked over at Davis. "Australian?"

Davis nodded. "Yes sir. My father is the head of Australia's organized crime. My abilities are the result of the Terrigen drug. Professor Xavier got me away from him and out of Australia."

Tony turned to face Wyatt. "And you?"

Wyatt shrugged. "I've known Johnny and Sue for a while. I know when I'm out of my league and when to stay on the sidelines."

Peter swallowed his bite of pizza. "Kinda like Ned but can actually hold his own in a fight."

Tony put his pizza down and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Do all of you understand what you're getting into? How dangerous it is?"

Peter was surprised that Johnny was the one to speak first. "We do. We know the world we live in. I never imagined myself to be a superhero. The reality is that I'm a spoiled rich kid that got dealt a really bad hand. I can either hide what I can do or use it for good. I've sat on the sidelines and watched bad guys get away with everything from bullying to murder and didn't do anything because it didn't affect me. Now, I can burst into flames and my sister can turn invisible. I can do more. Doing it with them makes it easier. We have each other's backs."

Tony looked between the boys. "You all feel this way?"

Peter smiled inwardly when all of them responded with emphatic "Yes sirs".

"Ok. You have a long weekend coming up. All of you are coming to the compound." He looked at Davis and Wyatt. "You two are not to get into any kind of battle without some kind of Kevlar or something on." He thought through his options. "I'll come up with something. And I don't think I need to tell you the need for keeping your identities secret." He stood up. "Pete, walk me out."

Peter stood up and walked with his dad up the stairs. "I somehow thought you'd be a little more mad."

Tony turned to glare at Peter. "Oh, I was plenty mad. Cooler heads prevailed." They got to the landing on the top floor and Tony turned to look at Peter. "I did not want you in the middle of that battle."

"Dad, there's no where I'd rather be. If you're in a battle I want to be there with you." Peter stood toe to toe with Tony. He needed his dad to understand how important it was to him.

Tony studied Peter's face. "What happened to the kid I talked into going to Germany with me."

"He grew a couple of inches and apparently got his own team."

Tony smiled. "Leadership looks good on you. Take it slow thought." Tony reached out and pulled Peter into a hug. "I love you kid."

"Love you too dad." Peter squeezed a final time before letting him go. "I won't do anything stupid."


End file.
